1. Technical Field
This invention relates to audio systems, and more particularly, to a system for instantiating control panel views of audio-related equipment.
2. Related Art
Use of an audio system to amplify audio signals is well known. Typically, an audio system operates to amplify an audio signal with an amplifier and drive one or more loudspeakers. Such audio systems can range from relatively simple configurations having only a few components, such as in a retail clothing store, to large complex systems, such as those used in a concert hall performance.
Configuration of an audio system usually involves the physical placement and interconnection of the devices that make up the audio system. In addition, some of the devices, such as an amplifier and mixers, typically include user configurable settings. The settings may be configured at the preference of the user to achieve the desired audio system performance. As the size and complexity of an audio system increases, the amount of interconnections and settings may also increase. In addition, the devices in the audio system may become more geographically dispersed. Accordingly, operation, maintenance and troubleshooting of the system may become more challenging. This is especially true in audio systems that are repeatedly disassembled and re-assembled in various configurations, such as in the case of sound system for a touring musical group.
Pre-configured communication between devices in such a sound system is possible. In addition, a pre-configured site specific user interface may be included to communicate with certain pre-specified site specific devices. The pre-configured user interface can include customized display screens that display the functionality of one or more devices in the audio system. Due to the customized and pre-configured nature of the user interface, replacement of an old device for a new device in the system and/or addition of new devices in the system requires additional site specific configuration of the user interface.
Not only does such a site specific configuration require software programmers to write additional software code, but also requires coordinated and carefully planned system outages, software upgrades and startup re-verification whenever changes to the audio device configuration of the audio system occur. In addition, due to the need to add and/or modify software code whenever the audio system configuration is changed, the potential for software debugging and unwanted system downtime is an ever present concern. Further, unexpected hardware failures that result in an “on the fly” replacement with a similar device that includes different functionality than the failed device can result in lack of the capability to view, modify and/or control the new device until on site software programming to add the new device is completed and implemented.